


Twist of Fate

by EzzyAlpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments in time that connects us all. Bellemere is in charge of the squad that chases the Ohara archaeologists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

_There are moments in time when people connect, in a way to somehow foreshadow the future._

_They are called many things…Coincidence, chance, fate._

_23 Years before…._

"Captain!" bellowed out the frantic Marine as he pushed away the civilians surrounding him "The archaeologist is escaping!"

"Hold your horses, dumbass. She's not going anywhere." Yelled the rose haired woman. She quickly jumped over a fallen barrel and ran after the fugitive.

The escaping woman was cloaked in a simple robe yet the Captain was sure this was who they had been pursuing for a few months. A couple of her companions had already fled to unknown whereabouts but the Marine wasn't going to let this one go. She drew her gun and shot. It grazed the criminal's arm. The woman ran into an alley. The Marine pursued her.

With a weak gasp, the archaeologist fell onto the ground.

"Please…"

"In the name of the World Government and the Marines, you are under arrest."

"Please let me go…"

The rose haired woman cocked her head to the side. She observed the criminal. Long white hair and blue eyes, slightly older than herself. She certainly didn't look like a criminal.

"Why the hell should I?"

"My daughter…I just have to see her one…"

The woman clenched her arm. She was obviously in pain.

"… more time, get her to safety…I can't…"

The Marine threw her coat at her.

"Go. They won't stop you as long as you are wearing that cloak. Don't talk to anyone, just run and get to wherever you need to go."

The blue-eyed woman looked up. She was panting heavily.

"Why?"

"I don't think you're a bad person. Now go."

The archaologist got up and ran off. The Captain walked back to her comrades.

"Captain, what happened?" asked one of the perplexed Marines "Where's the criminal? Where's your coat?"

"My coat got caught on some metal shrapnel. I had to rip it off but by the time I was done I had lost sight of her."

"That's awful…It's the first time a criminal has escaped you, ma'am."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

_Present day, 2:43 AM_

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in twists of fate?"

"Well, I'm a scientist. I can't disregard it but I can't believe in it without proof."

"I guess that makes sense. Do you think it's fate we're together."

"Maybe it is, Nami. There's really no way to know is there?"

"Hell, maybe there's something in the past that connect us, in ways we can't even begin to imagine."

"Sleep, dear. You're rambling."

"Okay…"


End file.
